Pups And The Midnight Reconnaissance!
Writer's Note: Been awhile since I'm having Writer's Block as of now, but gradually for me, it keeps going backing up and down. For now, another CenturiRealm Episode, and this time, this is my debut of one of my OCs, Leila, after she joined the PAW Patrol as the Midnight Scouter Pup! Pups and The Midnight Reconnaissance! Suspicious activities had poured over the schemes which came from the Good-For-Nothing Mayor Humdinger himself! Even more, it happened every evening and midnight as if it got more anxious and unpredictable. With all eyes wide and ears perked as the dusk comes, three of the most skilled pups who had the remarkable abilities of stealth, agility, endurance, and intelligence, made its way towards the ever-so-misty Foggy Bottom as they start their reconnaissance against the Mayor himself, and bring him to justice! It's up to Saracco, Leila, and Chase to unravel what schemes Mayor Humdinger had been brought up...silently... This takes place in the CenturiRealm Sundown has already started to crawl down as the peaceful town of Adventure Bay had its lights on. The evening came with such splendid shades of black and dark blue, stars glowed up in the sky like small diamonds that would never catch in the blink of an eye. "Hahh, finally!" cheered Leila as she got awake...just now. It was been a few days since she was joined as the team's midnight scouter. Not to mention, the first ever "nocturnal" member of the PAW Patrol. Even to her own days before she joined, she still kept doing the same things in her days as of now. Walking outside of the Lookout, she was worn down in her plain white shirt and long skirt, swinging along as she walked. As the white-spotted Dalmatian kept walking, she saw a familiar Cursinu, already at outside. "Good evening, Saracco. How's it going?" "Evening, Leila. And I'm good as usual. How's your sleep?" Saracco asked, before the brindle-coated Cursinu turned around and glanced at the female Dalmatian. He seemed to be wearing his casual clothes, but he never much interested in fashion anyways. "Great. You guys should know that I've been always like this every time." Leila commented, and it made her chuckled. Saracco chuckled back, much of his own amusement. "Alright, alright and we know that, Leila. Before you go out midnight scouting, dinner is serving at Mr. Porter's. I think Centurion and the others are here right about...-" "Saracco! We're going now! And Leila, are you finally awake?!" A sudden voice all cracked up from the inside and it made Leila jumped a little and Saracco rolled his eyes. As the white-spotted Dalmatian turned, she saw her teammates, already dressed up casually for their evening dinner. "Now..." The Brindle-patterned Cursinu muttered... "I'm here now, Centurion. And two, you don't need to shout all the way from here." Leila shrugged, her shoulders slumped a little. Not getting used to hear all shouts, rather that she seemed to be a quiet person, despite being friendly and all. "S-sorry. Didn't mean to." Centurion muttered, his blush going pink. And soon he cleared his throat as he got serious. "Anyways, dinner will be starting anytime soon. Ryder is waiting for us there. Let's go now." Needless to say, all of them walked off towards the town, and as the evening comes and as the full moon already risen, Leila's mutation finally showed... The coatings of her fur started shine brightly, twinkling all over her as if she was like the living star of the night. Her mutation seemed to be made quite special, in fact, attractive especially to a certain older blue-spotted Dalmatian who she liked the most. Arabella looked at the white-spotted Dalmatian, as the coatings of her fur shining fully and brightly. "You know, Leila, if my brother were here, he would even get his eyes to as much as you can do with him..." And with that thought, Leila blushed in deep red, but she let out a loving smile before a thought came to her mind... Maximillian... (Scene Change: Saracco's Tag) Meanwhile, in the quiet and the misty town of Foggy Bottom, a particular purple figure came with a few boxes already on his hands that he held. There was nothing much the fog itself was covering almost everything he carried, but without a sly look, a frown but a grin was plastered across his face... "Soon, with one of my schemes almost done, it'll be my dream come true!" And soon a chuckle was filled in the dark cave, as the figure faded into the darkness of whence he was doing something... Something that was either dangerous or rather just a joke... (Scene Change: Centurion's Tag) Back in Adventure Bay, the pups seemed to be enjoyed by their dinner, which they were waiting eagerly, that was. All of them were talking, despite Leila's mutation still showing, and even in the middle of the night. "Leila, you didn't know some of us members of the PAW Patrol have mutations, right?" Frostbound asked, his eyes fixed at the white spotted Dalmatian. Leila couldn't help but to shrug once again. "Hmm, no, Frostbound, but I heard about it from some of you guys. Say, I heard that yours is called Glaciation." The Alaskan Malamute chuckled, flirting deeply into her, but Leila rolled her eyes. "Yep, you got that right. Centurion and his siblings have mutations too; His eyes." "Golden Eyes?" Sagitarii smiled. "Yes, it is. All other Weimaraners and White Shepherds don't gold eyes just ours. It's also a fact of our mutation when were born. It's supposed to be obvious, but it is." And as they continued chatting, their dinner arrived, and sooner or later, they dug in, and yes, they were pretty much, hungry as it if their waiting was over... (Scene Change: PAW Patrol Tag) After a long talks and a long satisfaction of their dinner at Mr Porter's, Leila finally started to go on her nightly activity. In fact, it was always of what she did, even before she joined the PAW Patrol. And to that, she went on a midnight expedition. Of course, that with luck, her master of stealth, and skills, her nightly job would not be in vain, as if that she knew everything about her experience as a midnight scouter. Even with her mutation which was still showing up, it wouldn't know the difference. Sometimes she would ponder of what would happen after she was born. Thinking about her past, Leila was never been such a sufficed pup, rather considered mysterious and quite unpredictable. All of her days and nights were not likely among others, even to her teammates that they wouldn't compare anything to her at all. It was like rather being a nocturnal animal, hunting her way that seemed to be find being a needle of a haystack. Then again, I wonder why my parents abandoned me for a reason like this? Is it because, that I'm far more different...? ''The white spotted Dalmatian thought to herself, and yet, she was surrounded by mere puzzles of her past. Who knew that for someone like her, was indeed that she was far more different than any others that they wouldn't seem to differentiate... ''It's not likely my journeys would end up like this, and even to the point of why I came here... ''The white-spotted Dally yet again find herself being under pressure. Sometimes there were nights that doesn't seemed to be somewhat inevitable, and but some in her days often to be the most unwell. Then again, it can't bother, not unless it gave her concerns about her when it comes to her friends. Not to mention, unexpectedly quite conniving, if so. As Leila continued to scout down on the road for what seem for hours...alone, and midnight had started to come close, and her coatings of her fur were still shining and glowing slightly, she heard something walking. In fact, she was now in the ever-so-foggy town of..."Foggy Bottom...?" she whispered to herself... "And I even heard someone walking in the middle of the night...what is going on here...?" Without a moment to waste, she took herself being hidden in many dark spots that she ought had to find it great to spectate. And it was just a great timing...with something...or someone who was still walking in the middle...was somehow akin to her own eyes... Being all too quiet and can't even raise a voice to herself, an akin all-purple figure continue to walk down, with Leila being on the lookout, and her eyes were narrowed before the figure faded away in thick mist that lead towards...either nowhere or somewhere else... She knew for a reason of why she would never want to take risks, but this one was as nearly as inevitable. Can she ever take a chance for this? Or only she would deceive herself in a trap. But she had no other choice as if she would take this one, and would never kept her eyes shut in front of a mysterious situation. Quietly as she goes and used the tress for cover, the white-spotted Dalmatian continued on its way following the purple figure which may lead them to a very familiar place that every member of the PAW Patrol knew for a long time. As the clouded mist became so clear and slightly pulled out, Leila found herself being bumped in a huge rock....or something else...? ''Huh. I wonder what would a person could be here for a reason. There's gotta be a way that it should be familiar to me... ''She thought to herself, and sooner or later, she started to climb up on the top rocks before anything could interrupt her. And soon finally she had a perfect spot where no one could find her. Lucky for that being a midnight scouter, actually had the skills of the thief. After all, she is one of a kind, and so was her job... Just in time when all of it stood in the verge of its own watch, Leila heard all the humming and soon a cackle...Not to mention, a very, very familiar laugh as if that she remembered. With eyes never peeled, she saw the purple figure wearing a tux, black pants, carried a box full of scratch...Her eyes were narrowed slightly, and she knew it that person was... "Mayor Humdinger...I knew it. No wonder he's all over the midnight news...Just like the others said. Better get the others..." ('Scene Change: Leila's Tag)' In the meantime, back in Adventure Bay, and in the Lookout, everybody gathered themselves into their rooms just to sleep. Everybody in fact, were all too sleepy, and just about Ryder when he lied himself down on the bed... 'RIIINNNNGGGG.....!!!' And with that and the lights already on, the teen jumped out as he shouted, startled by the call that came from his pup-pad. And he knew for a reason that the call wasn't that ordinary. Grabbed by the leader's hands before he let out a yawn, he responded. "Ryder here?" "Ryder? You still awake, it's me, Leila..." "Leila? What brings you to call me?" "Mayor Humdinger is getting suspicious! I heard and followed him...carrying parts from scratch. I don't know, but he maybe started to invent something..." "Hmm...Definitely suspicious indeed. Where are you now?" "I'm at Foggy Bottom. In the lair of Humdinger and his stupid Kitty Catastrophe." "Alright, Leila we'll start the reconnaissance and we'll see you there!" And with that already as the question already answered between the leader and the scouter, Ryder took himself upstairs to the top floor before he pressed out an alarm alert from everyone to their own rooms....which may startled them...And some even jumped up as if that they were surprised! In the meantime, Chase groaned in frustration. Particularly known that he was working so hard, he barely got some sleep, and usually he would sleep late than any other members...Well, except Leila... "What is going here...? Emergency in the middle of night?" But nevertheless, he kept himself rise up as Chase and the others went to the top room. And they knew why they came for utmost reasons that they would find it unpredictable... ''Working in Progress... Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:CenturiRealm Episodes Category:Episode